Tale of A Lone Wolf
by The Dark Hound
Summary: He was born a good person, raised by a monster and made a vow, but soon he finds out, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep...Disclaimer: I only own OCs and plot, TiPo. Slow Updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

**Author's Note: Hey guys it's me again saying 'Sorry for making more stuff when I still have stuff I have yet to finish' but this time is different I promise. For those who are familiar with my stories, if you recall my story "Heroes of Legend" then well this is what I originally planned for it to be. **

**No bullshit tragic back-story that I pulled out my ass to try and put my OC's within the same league as Po and/or Tigress. I hate when I do that, I don't mean to but it happens. **

**This is the first story I ever thought of, this is the first story I wanted to put up but due to my retardation, by the time I figure out how to actually post stuff, the idea left me.**

**But today or tonight depending on when I upload this. I plan to get this story down.**

**And so without further ado, enjoy. **

It was a dark night in Gongmen-City and talking within the dark dangerous slums of the great city was a very unfortunate wolf and a very sneaky fox. These were not just any pair of poor souls but they both played a major role in the history of China. To start we'll learn a little bit about them.

The first, the Wolf. This Wolf came from what you'd call a broken home. His father was a drunk and abused him, his younger sister and brother. Their mother had died giving birth to the youngest pup and the father had blamed the three of them for his beloved's death. The youngest got the worst of it but one sad day, the pup's older sister had tried to stop the father from hurting the boy. It all went downhill from there. The father got angry and threw a bottle at his own daughter, resulting in her suffering from a concussion. The oldest of the three wouldn't put up with it anymore. He declared he was old enough to take care of both himself and his younger siblings. The father rose from his seat and roared 'If you leave, don't expect to come back'. The oldest picked up his younger sister walked out of the home with his young brother behind him.

The years that followed that day went well, until the oldest found out that his sister had been selling herself on the streets for money, she swore that it was so that they could give the youngest sibling a good life. The oldest didn't like it one bit but he told his sister 'Promise me you'll stop as soon as we have enough' the sister assured him that she'll stop but deep inside she knew she could not stop. Her "Clients" were persistent and would not stop pursuing her just because of a simple promise. It soon got out of hand (Or paw?), her older brother had to keep a sharp eye to keep the thugs and criminals away from his sister. It was not enough, though. In the dead of night the oldest brother was awakened by his sister who said with hurt and sadness evident in her voice 'They threaten to kill you and our brother if I do not leave and become his slave' he could do nothing, he let his sister go never to see her again.

The youngest had found out and begged for his sister not to leave him and their brother alone. His pleads and outcries were pointless for that night she left.

Years had passed until the brothers had finally forgotten the loss of their sister but it came at a price. The years that had followed the sister out the door had left the brothers cold and heartless. They soon had to resort to killing just to get a decent pay. Then came the bad part, the creation of Shen's army. Here comes the "Major role in the history of China" part. The Alpha of Shen's Wolf Army was recruiting wolves so that they may take over China. The Alpha had promised the brothers a great fortune. They could used said fortune to find their sister. They agreed. They were no match for the Dragon-Warrior, the Furious Five or any of the other Kung-Fu Masters.

In the chaos the oldest lost his younger brother. Before he died, the young wolf said to his brother 'Find our sister'. Ever since then, the wolf has hunted down and killed trying to find his sister, in the process he became a wanted dog.

He is now currently 57 years old (KFP years)

Now for the Fox. This Fox had a somewhat similar life to the the Wolf's. She is a born criminal, literally. Her parents were wanted criminals. Well foster parents. She was found on a doorstep of a wealthy household. She was intended to be raised properly only thing was, whoever left her on the steps didn't know that the residents of the home were in the process of being robbed. The girl was found by three Foxes, like herself. A handsome strong male: the muscle of the "operation", a beautiful petite female: the brains and another female teenage Fox. The two Foxes were madly in love with each other and both desperately wanted another child. So when they found the orphaned girl on the steps, they simply could not help themselves.

And so another addition to the family of criminals . Her foster father taught her how to build muscle and how to keep fit, her foster mother taught her math, science and everything else, should she choose to be something other than a thief and her foster sister taught her how to steal large goods without being caught by any of the Anvil of Heaven. The Fox grew into a beautiful young women. Her parents were a kind of Robin Hood. They stole from the rich gave, half to the poor and kept the other half for themselves. The Fox was always happy with her family, until the failed assassination of the Tiger Royals. Here comes the "Major role in the history of China" part again. The Fox never knew, not only did she belong to a family of thieves, but to a family of assassins as well. Her foster father and mother used to belong to a secret organization made and controlled by evil and malicious men that wished only to further their own success and power.

Her foster father was to distract the target, a strong handsome Tiger, while her foster mother used an poisoned arrow to kill said Tiger but something went wrong and the arrow just barely missed the Tiger's wife. Knowing it no longer safe for him or his wife. He and his wife disappeared along with their daughter, a newly-born cub, named Huo. The Tiger and his wife left their daughter at an orphanage named, Bao-Gu Orphanage. When she found this out, the Fox was amazed at how long her parents had kept this information from both her and her older sister for so long.

She almost lost her trust in her parents. Nonetheless she and her family continued their happy life. Over time she grew apart from her family. Which was the worst thing she could have done. When she missed her family, she went to visit their hideout. Only this time it was destroyed. It was a horrifying sight. Her foster mother and sister looked like they were brutally raped before they were slaughtered and her foster father was half dead and tied-up in the corner. He looked beaten, stabbed and whipped.

From that day forward, she vowed to kill the monsters that did this to her family. She, like the wolf hunted down and killed various people to get her family's murderers. Along the way she became a wanted vixen.

She is now currently 32 years old (Again KFP years)

How did they meet? Well read on to find out.

_**A Few Months After The Events In Gongmen-City:**_

He was tired, cold, wet and angry. The only thing that kept him from becoming completely soaked was the thin cloak he stole. It wasn't made for those with lots of fur. He wanted to stop and give in to sleep but he pushed on, determined to find the Dragon-Warrior. So he could finally apologize for what he had done. He had finally made it to the great capital of China. Gongmen-City. He smirked, he was so close. Now he could look for his sister. The only problem was that Wolves were feared, hated...outcasts in Gongmen-City. He would have to search with total secrecy.

He didn't do secrecy, so he would need help but right now he needed a place to sleep. He trudged through the heavy rain, looking for an Inn.

_**Time Lapse**_

In the three long hours it took to find an Inn within the slums of the once great city. The rain had stopped and it was a few hours till morning. He halfheartedly walked through the door and went to the Innkeeper to asked for a room, "I need a room, I don't care how much, just get me a room." the Innkeeper, a large, male Arctic husky, chuckled before replying, "Bad night, eh?" the stranger let out a chuckle of his own before he said, "My life is a bad night." the husky laughed, "Boy, are you one funny dog, haha!" the stranger's golden eyes widen. He cautiously asked, "How did you know I'm a wolf?" the Innkeeper slowed his laughter before he said, "Boy, I may be old, my back aches like hell, I always have a massive crick in my neck when I wake up each morning, I'm losing sight in my left eye but the one thing that will never fail me is my nose and with my nose, I smelt you a mile away, I knew you were coming." the stranger nodded in understanding, "So, you gonna take off the hood, friend?" the Innkeeper asked politely.

The stranger hesitantly reached for his hood. Slowly he pulled it down, revealing a battle-hardened wolf, his fur gray, his rugged fur coat hung from his strong physique, hiding many of the scars he had gained from a very early age, his eyes golden and sharp, decently-sized claws emerged from his large and rough, calloused paws, he donned a scar that went from the top of his right eye to the bottom, his sharp teeth, yellowed from years of smoking and drinking, he was about 6'5 with broad shoulders. Overall he did not look like the type of guy you mess with.

The stranger looked nervous, "What's wrong? You look like you did someone wrong." the Husky asked. The stranger sighed saying, "We're in Gongmen-City. In the eyes of the people that live here, every-wolf has done something wrong. Only I have done real wrong." the Husky eyes fell to to a painting of a beautiful, female Lynx and the Husky himself. He met eyes with the stranger before saying, "We all have done wrong in some form or another but enough about that. What's your name, son?" the stranger hesitantly outstretched his paw saying, "The name's Kui, and yours?" the Husky shook Kui's paw saying, "Hao Lang, though my friends call me Hao." Kui nodded, "Now can I have that room?" Hao laughed, handing him the key, "Thank you." Kui said heading upstairs to his room.

Once he was in his room, he closed and locked the door behind him. Collapsing onto the bed, he threw what little possessions he owned onto the floor. Kui lay there, listening to the sound of shop-owners, preparing for the flood of people. He couldn't sleep. Of course he was fairly new to the city, he didn't stay there long when he came to the city and when he did come, he always slept where he could not hear anything. He liked to sleep in but because he got there so late, just being able to sleep would be a gift from the gods.

**That's chapter one, folks. Next chap we'll see the Fox, so please tell me what y'all think bout it, I'm gonna try my best to update as much as I can to update this story. Anyways as always, Stay Dark :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A Cup Of Tea**

Wolf-calls and complements filled her ears. She liked them but she had a promise to fulfill, she kept on, swaying her hips as a treat. She was beautiful yet deadly. She was practically a walking rose. Her stomach growled, she needed to eat, the last she ate was...actually she doesn't really remember the last time she ate. She looked for a place to soothe her hunger. A Tea-Shop, "Perfect." she said to herself. She walked into the shop and stopped at the counter when she saw there was no one there, "Excuse me?" she then heard a thump from under the counter followed by a grunt.

A large Husky appeared from behind the counter. Wiping some dust off himself, he cleared his throat and asked, "How can I help you, darling?" the girl chuckled, "May I have a cup of tea, please?" the husky took out a pad, "What kind? We have Camomile, Herbal and Green." the fox thought before replying, "Camomile, please." the husky wrote her tea, "Ok, so a Camomile tea, for a miss?" the husky asked her name, "Vanessa." she answered, "A gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl." the husky complemented with a smile, "Why, thank you." Vanessa smiled, "Please, have a seat,you tea will be brought to you."

Vanessa took a seat at an nearby table, she sat across from a gray-furred wolf who's eyes were closed. He seemed to be meditating. Her brows furrowed at this odd sight. Releasing a breath the wolf said, "Can I help you?" Vanssa jumped little, "How did you know I was staring at you if your eyes were closed?" Vanessa asked in confusion, "I heard your heartbeat." the wolf said opening his eyes, "How?" Vanessa asked again, "I've sat here all day, listening to the breaths and heartbeats to everyone that has come in here. It took a while to hone this skill, but eventually I got hang of it." the wolf said, "May I ask who it is that's preforming such an incredible feat?" Vanessa asked, "The name's Kui, the unknown Master of the Shadow-Wolf Style and your name?" the wolf asked, "Vanessa." Vanessa replied with a small smile.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Vanessa." Kui said extending a paw to Vanessa who happily accepted it, "The pleasure is all mine." Vanessa said. It was then, that the husky came over with Vanessa's tea, "Your tea, miss." the husky said setting down her tea in front of her, "Thank you, sir." Vanessa thanked, "Call me, Hao." the husky said with a soft smile, "Thank you, Hao." Vanessa corrected herself. Hao left the two to talk. Kui and Vanessa talked for hours only to be interrupted by three Imperial Rhino Guards walking into Hao's place. When Kui spotted the, his golden eyes widened, "Shit..." Kui said causing Vanessa to turn around to see what Kui was looking at, she turned and saw the three Imperials. She looked back at him in confusion, "What's wrong, Kui?" Vanessa asked worried.

_"Use my power, Kui."_ a dark and ancient said from deep within Kui's mind. Kui clutched his head and roared in pain. The three Imperials turned towards the source of the outcry, _"YOU FOOL!"_ the voice exclaimed. The head of the guards yelled, "There he is! Get him!" Kui's paws were still clutching his scull, _"Now you must use the power. You know you cannot deny the call of the darkness within! Do it...use my power."_ Kui hated to do it but he had to. Before he did so, stood and looked down at Vanessa, "Run..." was all Kui said. Vanessa didn't move from her spot, instead she stood saying, "I may not know much about you but your my friend. I don't abandon friends in need."

Kui smirked, "Your stubborn as hell...I like it." with that said the Imperials charged at the two. One tried to stab Kui with a spear, Kui dodged it for while, Vanessa was handling the other two. She moved around their blows with such grace. Kui groaned saying, "Gonna hit me or not?" just then Kui got stabbed with the spear. Vanessa saw and knocked out the other two rhinos. She stood staring as Kui bleed. The wolf stared at the spear with wide-eyes then stared at the guard. His golden eyes begun to turn a deep purple. In a dark and ominous tone, Kui growled, "You stabbed me..." Kui the grabbed the guard by his breast-plate and with unearthly strength, threw him through the wall of Hao Shop&Inn. Kui ripped the spear from his abdomen and watched as a dark purple mist begin to replace the blood, after a few seconds his wound healed, leaving only a scar. Kui walked through the hole in the wall and found a terrified guard on the ground, "W-What are you?" the guard asked.

Kui was now looming over him. With an evil grin, Kui replied, "I'm your worst nightmare..." he then stabbed the guard with his own spear and watched as the guard bled out from his own weapon. The bystanders gasped and muttered. Kui, currently being in the most primitive state of mind, roared in blood-lust. All the bystanders fled from the blood thirsty wolf. Kui was now alone. Kui closed his eyes and calmed himself. When he opened his eyes again, they were their normal golden color, _"Another one to add to the long list, eh Kui?"_ the dark voice in his head said, "Damn you, demon." Kui cursed before taking a knee. His breathing became heavy.

Hao and Vanessa ran out to Kui, "Kui!" Vanessa cried, "What happen back there, are you ok?" the shocked fox asked. Letting out a deep breath, Kui softly replied, "I'm fine..." Hao was way more shock then Vanessa ever could be. Knelling next to Kui he asked, "What aren't you telling us, boy?" the large husky asked. Kui looked at Hao with a solemn look on his face and replied, "My secret..." Hao and Vanessa shared a look, "Come on, let's get your room." Hao said as he and Vanessa each put one of Kui's arms around them. Vanessa and the two wolves walked back into Hao's place.

After setting him down on the bed, Hao took a seat next to Kui while Vanessa stood, "You have some explaining to do, Kui." Vanessa said, finally breaking the silence. Raising his head, Kui looked Vanessa in her hazel eyes and said, "I don't know what this...this thing inside me is. All I know is: that whenever I get angry or my blood starts to rush, this...monster inside me comes out. I-It speaks to me, and it said that 'He' was nothing more then my inner demon and that somehow he became connected to to my chi." Kui tried to explain, "Witch-craft. Nothing more." Hao spat, "No, hold on a second, Hao. How does someone's demon become connected with chi?" Vanessa asked, "Through magic and sorcery." Hao stated, "I don't really know either but for some reason, I believe he is my demon." Kui said, "Why is that, boy?" Hao asked, "When he does whatever it is he does, my lust to kill is...magnified, ten times over. He said he used to belong to my mother and that his power was split. Into her three children. Me and my younger brother and sister." Kui said in a melancholy tone, "Well, where are your brother and sister, maybe they can explain what this thing is." Vanessa asked, "My little brother was killed in battle by..." Kui felt his anger taking it's toll on him, "By Master Tigress!" Kui roared as his eyes flashed purple, "What!?" Hao asked shocked, "The Leader of the Furious-Five!?" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Yes! By both her and Master Viper!" Kui growled, "But-But, I thought killing was frowned upon by the Masters." Vanessa said confused, "Clearly, it's not!" Hao barked, "No, if they killed your brother then they should be the ones wanted by Imperials, not you!" Vanessa exclaimed, "IT WOULDN'T MATTER!" Kui yelled, "It wasn't just the Furious-Five. They were nothing compared to the Dragon-Warrior or the Master-Council and should I even mention Master Shifu himself fought!" Kui roared.

Hao and Vanessa were astonished. Hao was still confused but Vanessa had put all the pieces together, "You were in Shen's army of wolves, weren't you?" Vanessa said looking right at him. Hao slowly turned his gaze on Kui, "We needed the money and the Wolf Boss, General Zhong offered us a fortune. We were going to use that money to find our sister." Kui said with his head hung low. Hao, as nicely as he could be, he asked Kui, "Why the hell are you in Gongmen-City, boy?" Kui chuckled a little, "I'm looking for my younger sister, she was no older then 19 when she was taken from me and my brother. It was my brother's dying wish that I find her." Kui said before continuing, "He...He was too young. Everyday, I blame myself, for letting us get into that situation. He was all I had left. The only thing I have left of him now is his necklace." Kui said pulling out a silver chain with a full moon pendent, "It's amazing." Vanessa said taking it from Kui and looking at it, "I mined the silver myself. I have a crescent moon and my sister, a half moon." Kui said showing his pendent to Vanessa who had just handed Kui's brother's chain to Hao.

Vanessa felt horrible for Kui. When she looked at him, she saw a broken wolf. Standing, Vanessa said, "Kui, I'm going help you find your sister." Kui's eyes widened when she said that, "Y-You'd do that for me?" Kui asked. Vanessa replied with a smile and a nod. Kui smirked, standing he said, "We leave tonight." Hao stood and said, "Do you really think I'm just gonna let you two hog all the fun? No I'm going with you." Vanessa looked towards Kui then back at Hao saying, "Hao, we can't ask you to leave your shop." Kui corrected her saying, "What do you mean? We'll need all the help we can get."

Vanessa chuckled at Kui enthusiasm, "Ok then, I guess you're coming with us, Hao." Vanessa said with a small smile, "I was coming whether you wanted me to or not." Hao said with a laugh. With that the three prepared for their journey.

_**Somewhere on the Outskirts of China:**_

A bull lay stone-dead on the ground in front of her. A golden light in her paw begun to fade and her eyes went from bright gold to a soft sapphire. She buried the bull before going to a nearby stream to wash both her white dress and herself. After washing she went into the bull's house and took some food along with all the money he had, which wasn't much. After packing up everything in a sack, she stood outside the house.

She smiled before saying, "I'm coming, Kui." she then began walking towards Gongmen-City.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Hell Is Unleashed**

_Tongues of fire licked his fur and the cold grip of death scratched at his heart. This was the end, he knew it, he felt it but he wouldn't give up so easily. He swore to avenge his best friend, the love of his life and...his unborn child. His sister struggled to help her brother to safety, "Kui! Come on pal, stay with me!" a panda warrior said leaning over him. He heard Po's pleads, he was just too weak to respond. Po felt my neck, and sighed in relief when he found I was still alive._

_I slowly open my eyes and saw the destruction and blood all around me. It was worse then Shen's "attempted" hostile takeover. I see the Furious-Five, or rather what remained. Master Tigress, Master Crane and Master Viper. They were on the brink of death. I take another look around and see even more Pandas, both killing and being killed. Gongmen-City was now and forever scarred. Doomed to be another forgotten war-ground._

_I groaned in pain as I stood. I'm determined to end this war. "Ready, Kui?" My sister asked. I nodded, "You sure?" I hear 'Him' asked from within my mind. I nod again. I see my sister's aura glow, pure white, unlike my own which in turn, glows deep purple. I look to my left and see Po's aura glow, bright gold. The three of us used our power fight our enemies, monsters, each had similar and unique powers of darkness, evil and death. _

_We had no chance of winning, yet we fought anyways. Hours of fighting went by. Light and darkness clashed, our enemies used what little army we had against us by filling them with evil and hatred. Soon what little remained of the Furious-Five faded away with dark. It was only us three that remained to fight an unbeatable foe. My sister's light faded away and soon...she was gone. It only fueled my anger and hate for these monsters._

_Then Po's jade, dulled away. Like that of a flower losing it's life, Po had lost his. I was the only one that remained, "You really think you can defeat us?! You are nothing but a mortal with great power...join us and you will be a god." one of the leaders, proclaimed. I roared and charged at him, he blocked me using his dark powers, "What are you fighting for? Join us, join our revolution." another master of shadows said, "I fight for my country! For my friends! For my sister!" I yelled, "Your country is doomed." one said, "Your friends are gone." another added, "And your sister is dead! Face it, you have nothing to live for! So I will say this once more! Join us or die!" the last one said angered, "Then, I'll fight till my dying breath..." I hiss. _

"_Very well..." one said. The last thing I see is a huge ball of darkness coming at me. I try to move but I'm frozen in place. This is the end of me. This is how I wanted to die. I wanted to die a hero's death._

_**In Reality:**_ Kui shot up from his sleeping mat, in a cold sweat, "Kui, it's ok, I'm right here." Vanessa said with her paw on Kui's. The scarred wolf looks at her with fear and sadness evident on his face. She notices and embraces him. Kui hugs back. Once his paw is behind her back, Kui smells her sweet scent, _Like roses_, he thinks. Some of her arm fur is exposed and Kui feels it, _Fur as soft as the clouds_, Kui thinks again. Meanwhile, Vanessa smells , Kui's musk, which makes the fur on her neck stand. And he wasn't wearing a shirt, so she could feel his rugged, gray fur. She reminded her of her father, who was a strong, protective person.

He made her feel safe. She made him happy. Clearly they were meant for each other but they both were stubborn to admit it

_**Somewhere in the Underworld:**_ A pure black lion stalked a roaming soul, "Lunch..." he licked his lips. He pounced and caught the soul which was screaming in agony. The lion smiled an monstrous and toothy smile that showed each and every one of his sharp yellow teeth. He let out a small roar as he was about to devour the soul in one bite when he was rudely interrupted by pure black tigress, "Mogul, dearie. Could I perhaps join in your...feast?" the lion roared in frustration before throwing the soul to her, which she caught and devoured in one swift gulp, "Must you plague me whilst I hunt, woman!?" Mogul growled as he walked off on all fours, "Oh, poor baby...at least your not eating for two-thousand!" the tigress hissed back as she rolled off her back and onto her belly. Mogul, who was currently circling the tigress, let out a loud laugh before saying, "Twas not I, who was intoxicated. Twas not I who went to her King and wished the pleasure of be coming the King's mate. No, no my dear. That was you, all of you, my dear Yao."

Mogul collapses next to his mate, "Now you are pregnant with a hoard of Demon-Ligers." Mogul finishes, "And how long until said hoard is born?" Yao asked, "If I did the math right [belch] about 4-5 months." a wolf with, of course pure black fur, "And good evening to you too, Hei." Mogul said. Hei laid himself down near, Mogul and Yao, "Where's the Longhorn?" Mogul asked, "He's near the Howling-Lake." Hei said digging up a monkey skeleton and nibbling on the bones, "Doing what?" Yao asked being nosy, "He's turning dirt into fairies! The hell do you think?" Hei exclaimed.

_**Near Howling-Lake:**_ A pure black bull was chanting evil spells and and preforming dark magics, until he heard a laugh from behind him he sighed saying, "Xiao, go away, I'm tying to reverse the spell that has us locked down here." the laugh came from a hyena, who's fur was all black, "Hong, come on. You are not getting that to work anytime soon." Xiao stated, until he saw a swirling multicolored portal open in front of Hong who let out a victory laugh, "IT WORKED, AFTER YEARS AND YEARS OF CALCULATING, FIGURING OUT THE RIGHT AMOUNTS OF BLACK MAGIC, IT FINALLY WORKED!" Hong exclaimed, "Get the others! We can finally leave this hellhole!" Hong told Xiao who already left to tell the others.

_**With Mogul:**_ Mogul and Hei were sharing the dug up skeleton while Yao watched the two fight over who got what, "Males..." Yao rolled her eyes. Xiao came running up yelling, "WE CAN LEAVE!" all eyes were on the black hyena. Mogul was the first to speak, "Say again?" Xiao who was breathless said, "Hong...[pant]...portal...[pant]...open." they knew exactly what he was saying, "Shall we?" Mogul said to his mate as he stood, "Lets." Yao replied. The two strolled to the portal followed by Hei and Xiao.

_**With Hong:**_ Hong laughed victoriously, "Finally, we can leave this hell!" the bull exclaimed, "You did it brother!" Mogul said coming out the deadwood trees that sat behind Hong, "Well done!" Hei congratulated, "Thank you. Now we can get revenge on that Emperor that imprisoned us down here." Mogul said. With that he and the other black furred beasts went through the portal.

_**In China:**_ The earth rumbled from the arrival of your worse nightmare...or your sweetest dream depending on how you look at it. You see, Mogul and his band of furries, are after something that lies in Gongmen-City and they will do any and everything to complete that task. They have no quarrel with the good citizens of China, no, none at all. Believe it or not, the were citizens themselves. They rose against the seemingly kind and good Emperor that was Shen's father. But they saw past his act. They saw him for what he truly was...a monster in disguise.

The Emperor was a practitioner of the dark arts. He didn't want anyone to stop him from becoming what he was told to be. A ruthless king, who ruled with an iron fist. He used what magic he had to banish Mogul and his Resistance from this world! He threw them in the Underworld to forever rot! They soon become consumed by the evil and hatred the dwells in the Underworld. As a result their fur became...in a way scorched! By the fires of anger then lives within them. Soon Mogul and his Resistance faded away until it was only a mere four. Then Mogul met Yao, a tigress who was sent to hell for abandoning her own child.

_**With Kui and Vanessa:**_ _"She is a beauty.." _the dark voice in Kui's mind said. He and Vanessa became caught up in the moment. He kissed him and he kissed back, soon she reached for his dirty, pants, and pulled them off of him. He took off her shirt revealing her red lace bra. One thing led to another and soon she was on his sleeping mat. Before she fell asleep I his arms she said, "I love you." He said the same to her. He knew he would regret it later.

He laid there, all night, admiring her beauty as she slept, her perfect auburn fur, her perfect hourglass figure and her smile. Her prize-winning smile. Her heart-melting smile. He really did love her. He slept, knowing he had someone. Someone to love, that loves him in return. He slept knowing that which had been taken from him. He slept...knowing love.

**I'm sorry to those that expected a lemon, or at the very least a good lime,but I'm tired as hell, guys. I'm sorry but hopefully I made up for that with this long chap. Anyways as always Stay Dark ;) You know I do **


End file.
